


trying hard not to fall

by orphan_account



Series: two blue hearts locked in our own minds [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, damuel, lapslock, or at least i try to lmao, samhwi, unbeta'd because i'm just doing this for the fun of it lmao, which one is the actual ship name here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the first time samuel and daehwi met was during the first taping of produce 101.





	trying hard not to fall

the first time samuel and daehwi met was during the first taping of produce 101. after a few hours of filming, the crew told them everyone has half an hour of break before they resume the filming. samuel’s name hasn’t been called yet and the past two hours has been torture for him. he kept on staring at the screen waiting and hoping for his name to appear but to no avail. the trainees were all good too, in his opinion, but the trainers and teachers seemed to be extra strict this season. samuel thought he could get at least a B from them but now he thought that he shouldjust count his stars and consider himself lucky to even get a C. he is struggling with singing since he is still a growing boy (he just got used to his new vocals six months ago) but he knows dancing is his strong suit. so, while the filming was going on he was going through his dance routine in his head repeatedly just to make sure he doesn’t mess up his chances.

 

when the filming crew announced the break samuel immediately gets up from his seat, wanting to go to the toilet. he walks down the long flights of stairs and heads for the left exit to go to the toilet. as he walks down the long hallway to the back of the studio, he hears rushed steps coming from behind him and someone calling his name.

 

samuel turns around. he recognised the blond trainee, one of the few from brand new music. he was thoroughly impressed by their performance that it didn’t take much for him to remember the other trainee’s name — lee daehwi. the light coloured hair made it easy for him to stand out too.

 

“hey!” the other greets him breathlessly. “i saw you walk out.” daehwi adds and samuel isn’t sure what the other boy meant by that. they haven’t spoken to each other at all while filming and he finds it strange that the boy would run after him all of a sudden.

 

“uh…yeah.” samuel narrows his eyes, eyeing daehwi who is beaming at him with a smile. he points his thumb to the back, “i’m heading to the toilet. why?”

 

“oh.” daehwi blinks. he laughs softly and now seems a little sheepish. “i—um—i thought you were going to buy a drink or something and— i wanted to come with.” the older trainee is now shyly looking down at the floor, avoiding samuel’s questioning eyes. the younger couldn’t help but smile, finding the situation oddly funny.

 

“we can go later if you want?” samuel replies. he feels a bit lonely being the only trainee sent from his company. he is also a bit shy and intimidated from approaching the older trainees so he is secretly glad daehwi approached him first.

 

daehwi looks up and grins. “cool! there is a vending machine right outside so i’ll see you there?” daehwi points to a direction to the left of where they are standing and samuel nods.

 

 

when samuel comes back from the toilet, daehwi is sitting on the floor next to the vending machine with his long legs crossed. he has strawberry and banana milk in his hands. “i don’t know which one you want so you can choose first,” daehwi says, words filled with excitement and energy, before samuel could even sit down next to him. it doesn’t take long for the younger to realise how full of energy daehwi is. the older boy seems to always be smiling and grinning at everyone and his facial expressions are so vibrant. he is talkative too which samuel doesn’t mind at all because he isn’t much of a talker himself and prefers to listen. 

 

the two boys are now sitting on the floor side by side with their shoulders close. daehwi holds out his hands, strawberry milk on his left hand and banana on his right. samuel timidly points to daehwi’s left hand. the older hands it over to samuel with a knowing grin. “i knew you’d pick that one,” he says with a hint of smug. samuel just chuckles and tries to hid the blush across his cheeks by nodding his head down.

 

“everyone around me said you’re good at dancing,” daehwi starts, “and rapping. and singing.” samuel shrugs, he could do all those things but he never thinks that he is good at it. he knows he has so much more to improve in all aspects. daehwi doesn’t seem to believe him. “well either way, i can’t wait to see your performance! i wish i could rap, that’d be so cool.”

 

“i could um…teach you.” samuel offers bashfully before he sips on the strawberry milk.

 

daehwi turns to samuel and eyes him suspiciously. “teach me, huh? i thought you said you’re not any good?” he teases, sipping his banana milk with a knowing smirk.

 

samuel shakes his head. _oh god that’s not what i meant,_ he thinks, suddenly fearing that he comes across cocky to daehwi. “no, no! i mean— we can practice together you know— if you want— if you don’t then it’s fine because i’m not that good anyway there must be someone else who’s better—”

 

daehwi laughs hard, the kind that reaches his eyes and shows his teeth. samuel thinks he never heard anyone laugh this loud, this bright before. “i’m joking sammy.” samuel’s heart skips hearing the sudden nickname. “of course we can practice together.”

 

“i don’t think i’d be much of a help though,” samuel replies back and his eyes glances down to the large name tag across daehwi’s torso. a large ‘A’ is plastered next to his name. “you did really well. and the song? i can’t believe you made that.”

 

it is daehwi now who shrugs. “it wasn’t just my work, we all kind of made the song together.” still, samuel couldn’t help but think — and is almost sure — that daehwi would made it to top 11. the older boy has a charming, bright personality that everyone seems to easily appeal to. he is definitely talented. it isn’t difficult to imagine daehwi on top of a stage with adoring fans yelling his name.

 

the two boys hear a bunch of people yelling that the filming will continue in five minutes, interrupting their short conversation. samuel is the one who gets up first. he extends his hand towards daehwi, helping the older boy to get up. daehwi flashes a bright smile — teeth and all — as he grabs samuel’s hand. the older doesn’t let go of samuel’s hand until they were near the entrance of the filming studio but even then, samuel could still feel the warmth of daehwi’s hand around his own.

 

before samuel could walk back to his seat, daehwi grabs his hand again to get his attention. samuel turns around, surprised that the older was still behind him. he’d thought daehwi would already be joining his friends. the spacious studio is still buzzing with conversations.

 

“good luck samuel!” daehwi cheers, in a volume that can only be heard between the two of them. “see you in class,” daehwi adds with a meaningful smile. he glances down to the large A on his name tag and gestured to the empty space next to samuel’s name. samuel couldn’t even reply back to the blond trainee, he is already skipping back up to his seat.

 

as the filming continues, instead of feeling weighed down by the pressure and expectations from everyone samuel eventually calms down and feeling confident of his performance. he will get this A, samuel tells himself hoping that the more he repeats the words the more likely it will come true.

 

when boa grants samuel an A, samuel’s eyes immediately darts to daehwi who isn’t shocked at all. he watches the blond boy among the audience giving him a grin and a thumbs up. samuel grins back.

**Author's Note:**

> i am a Big believer that daehwi and samuel are closer friends than what mnet is showing us. anyway, this is perhaps going to be the start of an 8-part series ^-^!! please give kim samuel and lee daehwi lots of love <333 vote for either one of them hereee http://101maboy.com
> 
> title is from troye's wild: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdXNNveYOfU  
> while the series title is from another version of wild: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8G4oaOxyxk  
> all of the following fics would be from troye's songs too. i think they fit very well with samhwi/damuel! 
> 
> would really, really appreciate any sort of comments or kudos (are there people who ship these two or is it just me???)


End file.
